


Mutually Exclusive

by getdownkyh



Series: Pillow Talk (mini) Series [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getdownkyh/pseuds/getdownkyh
Summary: Younghyun had his chest puffed out, right hand moving to push his fringe back as the back of his head met the plush tufted headboard with a soft thud. His eyes were dark, almost as dark as the night outside, pupils dilated and hazy but fixed on your face, one that was contorting in pleasure.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader
Series: Pillow Talk (mini) Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031766
Kudos: 16





	Mutually Exclusive

Younghyun had his chest puffed out, right hand moving to push his fringe back as the back of his head met the plush tufted headboard with a soft thud. His eyes were dark, almost as dark as the night outside, pupils dilated and hazy but fixed on your face, one that was contorting in pleasure. 

His tongue darted out, swiping his bottom lips that felt extra dry, from all the involuntary huffing, watching you ride him with vigor, the dim light of his bedside lamps illuminating your glistening skin, a shadow of your connected figures forming on the opposite wall. Your thighs burned with every bounce, making the pleasure you were both chasing felt more intense.

His left hand lazily moved up and down, from your waist till your thigh, touches gentle yet arousing. Your nails dug deeper into his chest, his shoulder, any part of him you could get ahold of, feeling like a ticking time bomb as you rode him faster and faster. Small, high-pitched screams escaped your mouth as you suddenly unraveled on top of him, head hung low, eyebrows knitted together. 

He brought both hands to hold you by the hips, assisting you to ride out your high, and you bit your bottom lip, containing yourself as you felt your orgasm dissipating, the warmth at the bottom of your stomach dispersing, slowly regaining your senses and feeling another type of warmth, thick and wet, trailing down your thighs, the hardness inside you softening, until you both stopped moving. 

You pressed your forehead against his, opening your eyes to see his still tightly sealed. He grunted, “ _Fuck...”_ before his lips broke into a grin. He was spent, sated. 

“I should let you be in charge more, I think. That was fucking amazing.” 

You feigned contemplation, humoring him as you replied, “Maybe not _too often_ , I don’t want to spoil you too much.” 

He opened his eyes, slightly pouting at you, “Hey, what’s wrong with spoiling me? I pamper you plenty.”

You held his face in your hands, pouting, mirroring him, “I thought you do that because you _like_ me, not because you want something in return.” 

He snickered, “It’s not mutually exclusive babe. Me asking you to ride me doesn’t make my acts of affection towards you any less sincere.”

You pressed his cheek together in your hands, making his pout more prominent, “You’re sexy when you go all smart on me.” 

Pecking your lips, he spoke “But baby, you can give me nothing and I will still give you the world.” He pulled away, eyes still on you, “Although, you should totally ride me like that again. I might give you the entire galaxy.” 

You narrowed your eyes at him, “Isn’t the ‘galaxy’ part of the world too?” 

“Well... They didn’t teach me that in business school.” 

Laughter bubbled out of you again, before you wrapped your arms around his neck for support, realizing your lower body felt numb. He pecked your lips again, “But what I do know is that _you’re_ part of my world. Wait no, you’re my _whole_ world.”

You softened, taken aback by his sudden heartfelt confession and also feeling overwhelmed by how vocal he was. He made you feel secured, needed, belonged. It was all you could ask for, he was all you ever wanted.

Humming contentedly, you kissed him as delicately as you could, cautiously pushing your lips against him, feeling him smile against you, his fingers tracing your lower back as he leaned backwards against the headboard again, your body following his. He let you lead the kiss, only his hands roaming over your skin to show you his reciprocation. 

You trapped his lower lips between yours, gently nibbling the chapped, yet soft muscle. Kissing him deeper, you pulled his bottom lips between your teeth, careful enough to not draw blood but strong enough that when you drew your head back, you were tugging them with you, drawing a grunt out of him, causing you to chuckle, breaking the kiss. 

You tried to lean backwards to create some distance between your bodies, but his hands were firm around you, “You know that I’m still inside you right?”

“Yeah, and what are you gonna do about it?” you challenged.

He groaned, words mumbled in a low voice, “I might not be able to hold back when you’re teasing me like this.” 

You clenched your walls around him, feeling him gradually getting harder again, “You can do as you please. I’m not gonna stop you.” 

“Is that a permission or a request?” he asked, as he slowly leaned forward, his hands strong against your back to support you as he changed your positions. 

“Not mutually exclusive, babe.” you taunted, getting a chuckle in response before he pushed you down onto the mattress, taking control for the rest of the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> archives.


End file.
